thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 3
The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 3 is a special episode of Beyond Belief that is part of the April Fools' Fun-Around show. Links * Episode audio at Nerdist * Episode video on YouTube Cast WorkJuice Players *Paul F. Tompkins - K of the Cosmos, Slapert Frowl *Craig Cackowski - Frank Doyle, Sadie Doyle, Boy (as Patrick) *Busy Philipps - Frank Doyle, Sadie Doyle *Marc Evan Jackson - Sadie Doyle, Ghost of Christmas Present, *Annie Savage - Frank Doyle, Sadie Doyle *Hal Lublin - Frank Doyle, Sadie Doyle *Autumn Reeser - Frank Doyle, Sadie Doyle *Jonathan Dinerstein - Narrator Guest Stars *Ben Schwartz - Ghost of Christmas Present, Ghost of Christmas Future *John Ross Bowie - Ghost of Christmas Past *Felicia Day - Slapert Frowl *Andy Daly - Slapert Frowl Plot The main thrust of the plot of this episode was the script for Making Spirits Fight (TAH #114), and a full summary may be found on that page. This story was told within the wraparound setting of K of the Cosmos deciding to use his fun and whimsy to vex his favorite patsies, the beef-brained skinbags of the reality known as the Thrilling Adventure Hour. As the show progressed, K abandoned the hat he was previously using to pick the actors from, and picked whomever fun and whimsy decided as each character appeared, and that actor then played that part until K's whimsy decided otherwise. He also dictated that the actors playing Frank and Sadie would switch roles every new page. Notes *Clink count: 14 *With Jonathan Dinerstein appearing as the Narrator, this marks the only time a member of the Andy Paley Orchestra has had a speaking role in The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *When Dinerstein was cast as the narrator, Marc Evan Jackson stepped in to play the Beyond Belief introductory theme on the piano. *When Felicia Day exited after playing (pirate) Slapert Frowl, she dropped to her knees from fatigue and literally rolled to the back of the stage before getting up to sit in her chair. Continuity * This is the 211th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode is The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 2. * The next episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Space-ships Passing in the Night. * The previous episode in the Beyond Belief universe is Stabbin in the Woods (TAH #208), but again, out of continuity, K of the Cosmos, etc. etc. * The episode in Beyond Belief canon prior to Making Spirits Fight is How To Spell Revenge (TAH #109), and the following episode is The Devil You Know (TAH #116). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on April 1, 2015 and released on June 15, 2015. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra and Marc Evan Jackson *Sound Effects: Cayenne Chris Conroy *Producers: Acker, Blacker, & Type 55 Films Category:Largo episodes Category:April 2015 segments Category:April Fools episodes Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:Non-canonical episodes